The present invention relates to medical diagnostic imaging systems and is particularly related to a method and apparatus for real time determination and control for preventing collisions between members of the imaging system and objects within the range of motion of the imaging system components.
Conventional nuclear medicine imaging systems include one or more detectors supported by a gantry. The gantry typically provides mechanical movement of the detectors to allow the detectors to be positioned in various locations and orientations around the patient's body during the acquisition of image data. Hence, image data can be acquired from various different angles about the patient. In conventional imaging systems, the gantry is a floor-mounted structure. In some systems, the gantry includes one or more closed, ring-shaped supports, to which the detectors are mounted. The detectors are adjustable radially and move around an examination region in a circular path defined by the rings. The patient is placed within or next to the closed rings, and the rings are rotated with a motor to position the detectors appropriately about the patient. Particularly during operator controlled set up of these imaging systems in preparation for an imaging sequence, some components of the imaging system can collide with one another or other structures in the room and cause damage to the imaging system components. For example, collisions can occur between the detectors, collimators, patient support, floor, gantry ring, transmission line sources and room objects such as cabinets, doors, sinks as well as other known fixtures and objects.
In other recent nuclear diagnostic imaging systems, an overhead gantry structure provides detector supports having translatable, rotating and extendable articulated arms that provides three-axis linear and rotary detector motion. The overhead gantry suspends the detectors from overhead thereby providing easier access for bed-ridden, wheel chair bound and otherwise less mobile patients. In addition, the overhead gantry configuration provides greater flexibility to image patients in a variety of positions previously not available.
However, while such systems have certainly significantly improved many aspects of diagnostic imaging, the improved range of motion of the imaging system components throughout the imaging suite permits the system components to potentially come in contact with other components and objects within the room. Each imaging suite can have different fixtures and objects which can collide with the imaging system. In addition, changes in the number or location of objects within the imaging suite presents a changing environment that can result in collisions and damage to the imaging system. Collisions of system components can result in (i) costly damage to the system, (ii) down time and lost revenue during repair and (iii) disrupted imaging of a patient such that the imaging sequence must be run again at a later time, thereby subjecting the patient to additional doses of radio-pharmaceutical imaging agents.